Tsukune and Kyoko's day alone
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: tsukune and his cousin kyoko spend a day by themselves while tsukune's parents are out. however things get hotter than usual when they get bored. one-shot story, slight incest. hence the T rating


this little story takes place after the events of the second season. school has let out for summer break and tsukune has decided to spend the summer in the human world, at his house with his family much to the dismay of his yokai academy friends/love interests. on this summer day something interesting would happen.

it is a little past noon and tsukune is in the living room watching tv as his parents get themselves changed. his parents are preparing to head out to the countryside to help a relative and decide to leave tsukune at home to watch the house, which he is just fine with since he doesn't have to work. his parents inform him that his cousin kyoko will be coming over as well, surprising him a bit. after a few minutes kyoko walks in through the front door seeing tsukune's mom and dad.

"hey auntie, hey uncle. I came over as soon as I could" says kyoko

"ah, perfect dear" says tsukune's mom

"glad to see you come over so quick kyoko. we'll trust you'll help tsukune out with looking over the house till we return?" says his dad

"ah yes of course, we'll be ok. you two go on ahead" says kyoko

"ah ok, we'll go now. some food is in the fridge already prepared if you need some" says his mom

the two then opened the front door and slowly walk away. kyoko waves at them as they leave.

"alright! bye auntie, bye uncle! try to have fun!" says kyoko waving

after they fade into the distance kyoko shuts the door locking it and sighs a bit.

"phew, thought they would never leave" she says

then kyoko walks slowly heading for the living room. she thinks to herself some.

"wait, this means I'm here with tsuki all alone... oh my..." she says putting her hand against her cheek blushing

she walks in the living room seeing tsukune continuing watching tv almost in a gaze.

"hey tsuki" she says smiling brightly

"oh hey kyo-kyo, didn't see you come in" says tsukune

"wha?! you didn't see me come in? are you dense or something?! agh!" says kyoko grinding her fists against his head

"ow ow ow! sorry, sorry ok?!" says tsukune

kyoko stops her assault on tsukune and angrily plops herself down on the couch right next to tsukune.

"geez you're such a dummy sometimes, you know that? hmph!" she says pouting

"hehe sorry kyoko I really didn't notice you had come in. I was so focused on watching this anime" he says smiling at her a bit then turns to the tv again

"tch, you and your anime... so what anime is this anyway?" says kyoko

"oh, I think its called master blade or something like that. I just started watching it recently too" says tsukune

"oh ok. hmm well it seems pretty cool. I see some sword fights already" says kyoko turning to the tv

"yeah, it is cool" says tsukune

"oh hey, I actually have some anime DVDs I brought over. I think you'll like it" says kyoko

"oh yeah? really? we can watch them after we watch this episode" says tsukune

"ok cool, but I have to tell you. these anime... are of the adult variety" she says whispering to him and grinning

hearing this tsukune's face turns red and he gulps a little.

"o-oh I see.. v-v-very well then.. I'm fine with that" he says looking down

the two spend the next 25 minutes watching the anime episode on tv. during this kyoko finds herself looking at tsukune, almost ogling him. he casually slides herself closer to him then near the end of the episode she leans her head against his shoulder gently. tsukune looks at her when she does.

"h-hey, I'm not a pillow" says tsukune

"aww I was just trying to get comfy tsuki" says kyoko still leaning on him

"oh curses..." he says putting his hand on his forehead

a few minutes later the episode ends and tsukune and kyoko both sit up on the couch.

"wow that was a pretty good episode. maybe I should get into this anime too" says kyoko

"yeah, so uh you said you had some DVDs?" asks tsukune

"oh yeah they're in my bag, let me get them. curious huh? you little perv heh" says kyoko standing up

"wha, perv?! I'm no perv!" says tsukune a bit embarrassed

"hehe I was just kidding, tsuki" says kyoko

as she stands she raises her hands and stretches upwards. as she does her denim skirt starts to rise a bit exposing a little of her striped panties. tsukune sees and turns away blushing heavily. kyoko finishes stretching and looks back at him.

"ok, be right back" she says walking out the living room

tsukune remains on the couch blushing a bit. he then sees he's nosebleeding a little from the sight of her panties and wipes his nose. seconds later kyoko runs back in with a backpack.

"well here they are. I've been saving these for a while hehe" she says pulling a hentai DVD out of the backpack

"better get ready, things are about to get real erotic" she says grinning

she opens the DVD player, puts the DVD in and starts it. for the next couple of hours the two just sit on the couch watching hardcore hentai episodes. throughout it tsukune and kyoko watch intensely not even talking. during certain parts of a few of them, both their faces turn beet red. as time went on it was obvious the two were getting more and more turned on, and the fact that they were alone together intensified their feeling. eventually they finally finished watching all the hentai DVDs kyoko brought over and awkwardly try to make conversation.

"wow um... those were uh.. p-pretty good" says tsukune

"y-yeah heh... great stuff.. so um, what do you want to do now tsuki?" says kyoko looking at him shyly

"oh well um... I dunno... I.." he says

"oh, you got a little something on the side of your mouth tsuki. here I'll get it" she says

she then leans over and wipes the side of his mouth with her finger. she sits back in her spot then puts her finger slightly in her mouth tasting what was on his mouth while gazing at him.

"mmm.. chocolate.." she says

"er? what the? ugh.." he says looking away

"oh wait, you got something on your shirt kyoko" he says

he scoots over and starts to brush off the front of her shirt brushing crumbs off. then suddenly his hand stops on her boob.

"eh?"

uncontrollably he starts to rub her boob as kyoko's face turns red.

"agh! tsuki!" she says surprised

"huh? ah, oh shit!" he says realizing what he's doing

he quickly pulls back his hand blushing and looks away as does kyoko.

"I-I-I'm real sorry kyo-kyo, I didn't mean to... do that!" says tsukune

"oh i-it's ok tsuki, I know you didn't" says kyoko glancing at him

"oh tsuki um, allow me to brush you off"

she goes over and starts to brush his shirt. she keeps brushing downwards and starts brushing his pants then slowly brushes his crotch. as she does she notices a bulge growing in his pants.

"huh?"

she pokes at the bulge then blushes realizing what it is.

"ahhh! it's so hard!" she says

"waaaaaa!" says tsukune

he quickly covers his groin area as kyoko takes her hand back and leans on the arm of the couch embarrassed.

"s-sorry tsuki!" she says

"nah, it's fine" he says

after a couple seconds of silence the two turn to each other again. when their eyes lock they gaze at one another, almost as if expecting something of each other. then they slide over to each other and suddenly start kissing passionately. they make moaning sounds with their mouths as they tongue kiss, slowly trying to lift one anothers' shirt off as they kiss. after a while kyoko straddles tsukune on the couch and pulls back after licking his tongue.

"tsukune... I want you.." says kyoko

"yes.. lets take it to the bedroom.." says tsukune

"I can't wait tsukune, I want to pleasure you now.. lets do it right here on the couch.." says kyoko

"ok.. sounds good" says tsukune

the two lean their heads forward to kiss again. before they do they hear the front door unlocking. they look down the hall to see the front door open and tsukune's parents walk in.

"hello, we're home" says his mom

kyoko quickly jumps off tsukune and tsukune stands as tsukune's mom and dad walk in the living room.

"o-oh auntie, uncle, you're home earlier than I thought" kyoko says nervously

"yeah, turns out we didn't have to do much. so did you two have fun while we were gone?" says mom

"oh yeah, we had fun" the two say at the same time blushing

"w-well uh I better be heading home now since you're home. bye-bye tsuki!" says kyoko

she gets her DVDs, throws them in the backpack and quickly walks out the house and down the street still blushing.

"hm, well she was in a hurry" says tsukune's dad

"yeah..." says tsukune

"wow, any longer and we would've... oh my..." thinks tsukune

kyoko continues to walk down the sidewalk in a hurry.

"damn it, damn it, god damn it all! I was soo close to getting it on with tsuki! what a bummer... oh well. next time, we'll do it for sure!" she says to herself

 **~short story**


End file.
